


Becoming Kid Flash

by captainclaris



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, F/M, Kid Flash - Freeform, Linda Park & Iris West Friendship, Training, new powers, speedsters, teen wally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainclaris/pseuds/captainclaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is just your average teen until he gains new powers and discovers that he can run faster than the speed of sound. He enlists the help of The Flash and his team, and becomes Central City's newest hero, Kid Flash. With the help of his friends and family, they'll band together to protect the city and defeat Zoom once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

The particle accelerator is all set to turn on in about a month and Wally couldn't be more excited. He's read just about every article and interview about it, finding out as much as he can. He’s even asked his mom if he can go to Central City and see the accelerator turn on. But unfortunately, she said no. When she found out it would take place in Central City she refused to let him go. And when asked why, she hesitated before giving him a vague answer. 

Despite Keystone and Central being sister cities, Wally's never been there. Sure he's been to other cities, but for some reason she's never taken him there. But he's still hopeful. And he’s sure he’ll be able to convince her to let him go

Eventually though, after quite a bit of convincing and doing extra chores around the house, she finally relents. On the condition that she would go with him and it would only be for that day.

Wally was ecstatic, he couldn’t be happier. He thanked her profusely for letting him go. And he was glad that his mother would be going too. It had been a while since they went out of town and Wally was missing the times when they would spend time in the car. It would be like old times where they would just drive around and admire the scenery from the outskirts of town and the city lights. They couldn't really do much since money was always a bit tight, so his mom would take him on long car rides instead.

It was the day that the particle accelerator was finally set to turn on. Francine and Wally had gotten there a couple hours early to watch some of the press conferences and interviews and to explore the city a bit. Wally was so glad that his mother let him go, he even got to see the Dr. Harrison Wells give a speech in person.

Once the accelerator was up and running, they made their way to the car to head home to try to escape the storm that was forming. But just as they were about to reach the car, there was loud explosion as Star Labs seemed to burst into flames and a bright shockwave was sent out. They frantically ran to quickly get in the car to safety. Wally got to the car first, hand on the door handle when the blast threw him back, knocking him unconscious.

The first thing he noticed when he finally came to was the faint beating of a heart monitor. His head was hurting, but it was bearable, and his throat was parched. Slowly, he opened his eyes taking in the pale walls and machines in the small room. ‘How did I get here?’ Confused, he quickly sat up, muscles groaning in protest. He saw his mother fast asleep in one of the chairs by his bed and noticed he was hooked to the machines by the bed. ‘What happened?’ The last thing he remembered was the particle accelerator exploding and now he was sitting in a hospital bed. He was deep in thought when he heard someone call his name. "Wally?" 

He turned his head towards his mother who was now awake. "Wally, you're finally awake! How are you feeling, are you alright?" She said getting up and pulling him into hug.   
"Oh I missed you so much, I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up."

"It’s alright mom, I'm awake now, and I feel fine, a little sore, but I'm fine." 

"You had me worried, you were in a coma for two months."

"Two months!?" 

She nodded. I was out longer than it thought. "What happened, why am I here?"

"Well, how much do you remember?"

"I remember the accelerator exploding, and we were running to the car, that's all I remember." 

She was silent for a minute before explaining what had happened. “Well, according to the news reports, the accelerator exploded and sent a- uh, shockwave throughout the city. The scientist you admired, Wells I think was his name, is in a wheelchair now and the most hated man in Central City. That explosion left a lot of damage, people died Wally. I’m just glad you’re ok now.” She gave him a quick hug before leaving to notify the nurses, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

He was released from the hospital a week later. Despite being in a two month coma, the doctors had found no side-effects or symptoms and he was all cleared to go. During that time, he mostly caught up on with the news and worked at the pile of homework that he missed. It was crazy how much he missed out on. Wally quickly fell back into his old routine. He went back to school and caught up with everything he missed. His two best friends, Dick Grayson and Kyle Rayner, were especially glad he was back. He kept himself busy with school, friends, and helping out around the house.

The months following the particle accelerator explosion were strange. It was almost a year after the accelerator explosion and people were definitely noticing something weird was going on. And it was even weirder over in Central City. There was a steady increase in inexplicable and odd sightings and cases. It was starting to look like a page out of a comic book. A man who could control the weather, a teleporting woman, and someone how could cause rage just by looking at them. Metahumans, is what they were calling them. People with powers and abilities. Most of them so far were bad, causing crime and havoc throughout the city. But there were a few goods ones. The most famous one of them all was a man called The Flash.

He was a hero. A real life superhero with the power to run at incredible speeds. He could take down a bad guy in the blink of eye. The protector of Central City, though occasionally he was known the save day in Keystone, too. Wally even started following a blog about him.

To be able to move that fast must be amazing, a feeling like no other. Wally loves speed and going fast, and although he can't drive yet, he'll take his bike or skateboard to the steepest hills he can find and race down them. He loves the rush and exhilaration, the adrenaline running through him and how all his worries can disappear for a moment. So the first time he ran at about the speed of 200 mph he was thrilled.

If Wally thought life was weird now, it would only get even weirder.

In all honesty he was surprised he didn't notice sooner. He was breezing through his homework and finishing his chores faster than ever. And he swore time slowed down when he accidentally knocked over his drink one time, only to catch it without missing a beat. 

The day he actually learned of his new found powers started out pretty normal, he got up early to go for a run. It was summer break and with school starting soon, he wanted to start conditioning and stay in shape for track.

Everything was going fine until he let his mind wander, he thought about what his mother told him awhile back, how she was sick, and how it didn't seem like she would be getting better. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the tree in his way. He quickly sidestepped it and ran the other way to avoid it, but when he came to a stop, he was nowhere near where he was. "What the-?" Confused, he took a few steps forward and somehow ended up all the way in a nearby alley. 

He was shaking but it looked more like he was vibrating. His hands were just a blur and his heart was pounding against his ribcage faster than he thought possible. 

"What's happening to me?" He breathed out.

He took a step forward and was instantly on the other side of the alley.

“No way.” He whispered, astonished. 

Wally tried to calm himself down and was at least able to get himself to stop vibrating. Slowly stepping out of the alley he noticed everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The cars on the road seemed to be at a standstill and the people appeared to be frozen and unmoving. What's going on, how is this happening?

Trying to stay calm, he retreats back into the alley. “OK wally, calm down, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this” he said to himself.

Closing his eyes and getting into running position, he takes a deep breath before opening them and taking off like a bullet. It’s a feeling like no other. Scenery passes by him in a blur. He catches glimpses of cars and buildings and snippets of conversations. Feet hitting the ground and his heart beating in rhythm. The wind billowing around him. It was so surreal. Like he was on top of the world. 

Until he tripped. 

He landed a few feet away from the curb that he tripped over. Luckily he only had a couple scrapes and bruises. Despite his minor injuries, he was smiling like an idiot. He can’t believe it, that was incredible. 

Standing and dusting himself off, he checked his watch and winced when he saw the time. He should have been home an hour ago, and his mom didn't like tardiness. Thankfully he wasn’t too far from his house and made his way back home.


	2. The Truth

Stepping through the front door he called out, “Mom I’m back, sorry I’m late.” 

"Wally, oh good you're here, there's-something I need to tell you." He heard his mom say from the living room.

"Really? Because there's something I need to tell you too." ‘Wait till I tell her what I can do.’ He made his way to the living room where she was waiting. 

"Come. Sit down"

Wally sat down on the couch next to his mother wondering what she needed to tell him. She sighed before speaking. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, and I hope you can forgive me..." 

Wally was confused, what could she possibly be talking about? She took a deep breath before continuing. 

"It’s - about your father. He wasn't the one who left, it was me. You weren't even born yet- he didn't even know I was pregnant, and it was a rough time for me. But he’s alive and he’s out there and I want you to know that."

Wally couldn't believe it, was what she was saying true, this whole time.

“...you know that I struggled with drug abuse in the past, and I was going through withdrawals and such. I just, couldn't take it anymore, so I left. Your father’s a good man, and I feel terrible for not going back. I feel terrible for leaving him and Iris and for-" 

"Wait. Iris? Who's Iris?" His mother seemed to get even more upset and tears welled up in her eyes. 

"She- she’s our daughter, your sister. Iris is her name. She's a few years older than you." 

Wally couldn't speak, he could barely think, first his father, and now I had a sister? 

"I feel so incredibly guilty, I denied you the chance of growing up with a father and having a proper family, I am so, so sorry Wally. I wish I had told you sooner. I understand if you're mad, I just hope you can forgive me."

Wally sat there for a few moments. It was a lot to take in. He was mad, and upset, happy, and a whole other mixed bag of emotions. His father was alive, and he had a sister. 

He could have grown up with them. Their little family wouldn't have been so little. He could of have had a dad who would have played catch with him and a sister who would always have his back

So yeah he was mad, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at his mom forever, not after how hard she worked to raise him, all the long hours she spent at work, and still made time to cook and clean and spend time with him. He was angry and upset, but that would pass soon. 

He pulled his mom into a hug, holding on to her as they both shed tears. "Of course I'm mad, and upset, but, I forgive you. I could never hate you or anything like that, especially after all you've done for me." 

They spent the rest of the day going over smaller details and asking questions about his father and sister. He learned things like his father was a detective for CCPD and has a big heart, and how brave his sister is and that her favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. 

She told him stories about them, new and old; when she first met his father, iris's first day of school, her wedding day. That night he was surprised he got any sleep, he had a million thoughts and feelings running through his head.

He wondered what his life would be like if he grew up with a father. How much of his life would be different? Would it be better or worse? How would growing up with a dad and a sister would be like? Living together like one big happy family. It was sad how half of his family didn’t even know about him for years and neither did he.

 

The next few months pass by in a blur, literally. 

His mom is slowly getting worse. It's not anything drastic, but he can tell. She's taking more medication and seems tired and more worn out. He’s worried for his mother’s health. So Wally helps out as much as he can. Doing chores and getting groceries and such. Doing as much as he can. But it’s getting hard.

Seeing his mother, who’s such a strong person, getting weaker just breaks his heart. He can’t stand seeing the woman who raised him and took care of him like this.

He's still mad about her not telling him about his dad and sister, about why she kept it a secret for 16 years. He can’t get over it just yet. But he knows that she wasn't ready to tell him, that she had his best interests in mind. Especially knowing that she raised him despite all her hardships.

School's started, but it’s not the same without his best friends. Dick moved to Gotham and Kyle went to Coast City over the summer. Sure they still keep in touch but it's not the same. He also can't be in sports anymore without risking using his powers. And when his classmates and coaches asked why he gave them general answers, saying he lost interest, wanted to focus on his grades, etc.

And he still doesn't have complete control over his powers. His hands will start vibrating or during gym he'll accidentally use his speed or the world will seem like it's stuck in slow motion but he can't speed it back up. 

Despite that, Wally loves to run and speed around the city. He loves the thrill and exhilaration it brings. The feeling that he's invincible. It’s how he can clear his mind and just focus on running. 

But he doesn't want to get caught. It's too risky. He does want to learn to control his powers, but it'd be tough to hide the fact that there's another speedster in the area. And although people love The Flash, there hasn't been much love for any other metahumans. Especially considering they’ve mostly been villains. He hasn't even told his mom. 

He’s given it some thought and decided that it's best if she doesn’t know. She has enough to deal with already. But a part of him is afraid of what she’ll say too. What if he doesn’t accept him and thinks he's some metahuman freak.

He’s probably overreacting, but he’s become a lot more anxious lately.

 

Thanksgiving comes and goes. It’s just the two of them. But Wally doesn’t mind. They don’t have any other family, well, except for Joe and Iris in Central City. But he’s pretty sure that they don’t even know about him yet.

Before he knows it, Christmas is here. His mom has been asking him if he wants to visit his father and sister in Central, but he’s not even sure if he wants to. She’s been asking him almost every day now. But he’s gone years without them. Does he even want to meet them? He’s lived perfectly fine without them. 

He doesn’t really mean it, though.

On Christmas day his mom asks him again. “Wally please, I think you should go and see your father and sister today.” She begged.

“I can't, then you’ll be here alone, and on Christmas no less.” He stated.

“It’s fine, Wally. The ladies from church invited me to their little get together, you should go see them.”

“What if they don’t want me there, or if they’re busy or have company over?”

She made her way over to him and took his hands into hers. 

“Wally, I know this is hard for you, and that you’re scared and nervous, but they’re good people, and I know that they would love to have you there. You have the chance to go see your father and sister, so I’m asking you one last time. Go and meet them Wally. You won’t regret it. I promise.” She said sincerely.

There was a moments silence before he answered again.

“Ok,” he said, “I'll go and meet them.”

Francine gave him a small smile. “That’s my boy.”

Wally was nervous the whole ride over there. His stomach was churning and his hands were sweaty. It was a miracle that they weren't vibrating. 

He arrived at the West home sooner than he would’ve liked. Their house was all decorated and festive and there was freshly fallen snow on the ground. Getting out of the car, he could see lights and the silhouettes of people through the window. It looked like they had people over and Wally considered heading back but he promised his mom he’d see them.

Walking up the steps to door was agony. His heart was pounding against his chest harder and faster with each step he took. It was cold and windy and he couldn’t tell if he was shivering from the cold or if it was out of nervousness.

At last he was in front of the door. He could hear laughter and voices coming from inside. ‘This is it’ he thought. He rang the doorbell and the noise from inside quieted considerably. He briefly considered running away, or even hiding out in the bushes, but decided he had to this. He was going to meet his family. 

He gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, hearing footsteps getting   
closer from the other side of the door.

The door swung open revealing a man who looked like him. His father.

They stood there frozen for a few moments, he couldn’t speak, didn’t know what to say. But he managed to gather up the courage to say something. “Hi I’m Wally. I’m Francine’s son.”

He wasn’t ready to say ‘I’m your son’ yet.

His father looked shocked before answering. “I-I’m Joe” He sputtered. Joe took a step back, revealing another person beside him. A woman. “This is Iris.”

Iris. His big sister. 

He’d always wanted a sibling.

They invited him in. He didn’t really want to especially since they had company over. He didn’t want to intrude or make it awkward. What do you even say to your family that didn’t even know you existed until a few days ago. But he found himself making his way into their home anyway.

Wally left about an hour later. Their home was warm, cozy, and welcoming. They had showed him some pictures and asked what his hobbies were, how school was going, and what it was like living with Francine. He had ended making up some excuse to leave.

He could tell he was making everything awkward. Even more so since they had company over. But still they were kind and even invited him over for dinner   
sometime.

 

After the holidays he finds himself spending more and more time with the West’s even though things are still a bit strained and awkward between them. Their relationship is a bit weird right now, but they're definitely growing on him. 

Joe seems cool. He’s tough on the outside but a big softie on the inside. Iris is nice and understanding, but tough. She’s the one who got on his case for pushing Joe’s buttons and seeing how far he could go with getting away with stuff. 

Looking back, he really shouldn’t have acted that way. They got off on the wrong foot. He was blaming him for not looking harder to find Francine. But he knows it’s not Joe’s fault. They were just trying to get along and all Joe wanted was to get on his good side. 

But at least now things are getting a little better between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's read, favorited, followed, and commented this story. Also Wally is 16 in this fic. Next chapter should be up in a week featuring more of the West family and Barry. Let me know what you guys think so far in the comments!


	3. Secrets

His mom is dead. The hospital had called saying she’d passed away. When Wally found out from Joe and Iris, he had locked himself in his room, sobbing the whole night. He only left the room that day to go running. He’s pretty sure he broke his record that night.

The funeral was small since they didn’t really have much family. Joe, Iris, and Barry were there, along with his mother’s friends and coworkers.

It was hard. Knowing that his mom, the woman who raised and loved him, was dead. Her death was devastating for him. Luckily Joe, Iris, and even Barry were there to support him.  
He’s been living with the West’s ever since. And he was glad he got to know them beforehand. It would have made this a lot harder if he didn’t. They get along a lot better now, like a real family.

On days where everything’s just too much to handle, he’ll go on a run late at night to clear his thoughts and feel the wind and the rush of exhilaration. He loves how the thrill of running can make all his worries go away.

It’s crazy to think how much his life has changed in the past couple of months. His mom’s dead, he’s living with family he didn’t he know he had for 16 years, a new school, and on top of that he has superspeed.

Speaking of crazy, Central City turned out be one weird city. Normally it’s a nice city with sunny skies and friendly people. But the city has a giant walking shark, a telepathic gorilla, and a new metahuman every other week. And that’s not even including the new evil speedster running around. And apparently last year a giant black hole opened up over the city.

Then there’s Barry. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, but they were on better terms now. But there’s something up with him. He doesn’t know what, but he’s starting to suspect that there’s more to him than he lets on. 

That lanky CSI is hiding something. He’s not entirely sure if Joe and Iris know, but the more time passes the more he believes it. Odd things keep happening and they all seem to involve or occur around Barry.

He might just be being to paranoid, but there’s times where it has to be more than just a coincidence.

Like one time when he was setting the table for dinner, one of the plates fell and just as he’s about to catch the falling plate, in a move that’s almost too fast for even him, Barry’s standing there with the plate already in his hand.

Now normally he would brush this off thinking even a clumsy guy like Barry got lucky every once in a while. But that was just too fast, especially considering he was on the other side of the table. 

There are other incidents like that one. Like how he leaves when there’s a crime going on even though he’s only a CSI or how he makes up some lame excuse to leave, only the come back a few minutes later slightly out of breath and with wind swept hair. But he never thinks anything about it simply chalks it up to Barry’s weirdness and forgetfulness.

 

It’s late at night and when Barry calls Cisco though his headset. “Alright Cisco, what else you got for me?” Barry asked. He just finished stopping a bank heist and was weaving through the city streets.

“There doesn’t seem to be any activity, it’s been pretty quiet. I say we call it a night.” Cisco responded.

"Gotcha, I'll just take a couple laps before heading back." Barry replied, taking off. He was on his last lap around the city when he saw a streak of lighting out of the corner of his eye. 

"Woah, did you guys catch that?" 

"What was is it?" 

"There's was a flash of lightning, but it was yellow, like mine. It just passed by me." 

"Really? Do you think it could be our guy?" 

"I'm not sure, but scan the area and I'll try to find them." He took off running, weaving through city streets and buildings. For the past couple of months, while working late hours at Star Labs, Cisco had noticed some odd metahuman activity. At first he thought it was Barry on some late night runs, but it turns out this was a new meta.

"Barry we got their location, and he’s definitely a speedster like we thought." Caitlin said.

"He’s heading West on Pike Ave.” Cisco added.

"Alright, I'm on my way, keep tracking his location." ‘You're not getting away’ 

"Better hurry up dude he turned left on 2nd street." Cisco said. 

"It’s odd though, he’s not nearly going as fast as you Barry." Caitlin noticed.

"So, he's a new speedster?" Barry asked, narrowly avoiding a car that suddenly turned onto his path.

"Seems like it." Cisco said.

"Alright guys, I see him." Barry said. Barry sped up behind him and with a boost of speed, tackled him down. The other speedster grunted in pain and fell and rolled onto the sidewalk. 

"Who are you?" Barry growled standing over him. 

The mysterious figure was lying face down on the ground, struggling to get to his feet. He had ended up on the sidewalk near an empty building. 

"Answer me! Who are you?" Barry repeated. Wally was in a crouching position turned around, head looking down. He should have expected this; it was only a matter of time before The Flash noticed him.

"Barry, what's going on, did you get him?" Caitlin asked but Barry ignored her and turn off his comm.

As Wally began to stand up. Barry grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against a wall. He was about to ask again but was surprised by who the speedster was. "What-" Barry took a step back, surprised to see that Wally was the speedster they had been looking for. 

Confused by The Flash's reaction, Wally stood up and cleared his throat before speaking. 

"My name is Wally, Wally West. I didn't mean to anger you; I was just - out for a run."

"How are you a speedster? How long have you had your powers?" The Flash asked. 

 

His voice sounded odd, probably to hide his identity, but he could still distinguish the tightness in his voice when he spoke. "I was affected by the particle accelerator, fell into coma, and a few months after I woke up, I found out I could run fast." 

"Why have you been running; my team has been trying to track you for the past couple of weeks." 

"I've been trying to learn how to use my powers. And running helps me clear my head." 

"Look, I know how great it feels to run, but it’s dangerous, especially with Zoom and the other metahumans out there. I mean one of them could think you're me and attack you. You could get hurt. I can't let that happen." 

"Exactly! I need to practice, to get better and faster. I want to be a hero- like you. But I need help, and training. A couple days ago...I was running, and, there was this-kid crossing the street but there was a car coming. I saved her, but I barely got to her in time. I mean, what if I hesitated, or I didn't get to her fast enough? She would've died for sure. It was a close call. I got lucky, but I can't always rely on luck. That's why I need your help."

"Wally, I don't know-" 

"I could help you. We could be a team!"

"Listen I-" 

"I just want to help people. I have these powers. I just want to make a difference in the world, and do good." He looked up at The Flash, waiting for a response. It was a while before he answered.

"Alright, I can tell you really want to do this. I guess, my team and I can help you, but it really is dangerous and tough, and you're going to need training.”

Wally's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes! I can't wait! When do we start?"

"Woah, slow down. How about you come around to Star Labs tomorrow, 3 o'clock?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there!” He couldn’t believe it. This was actually happening. ‘wait…’ 

“You're going to have to tell your team, right? About my powers, and who I am?" 

"Yes, of course, but I promise you can trust them."

"I know, but just...please don't tell anyone else. Nobody knows about my powers. Not even my family. And I-I don't know what they'd do if they found out. Just, please, don't tell anyone. I know you know my dad and sister, but they can't know... not yet at least." He trailed off. 

He'd forgotten that Joe and Iris had ties with The Flash. And that there was a possibility that he might tell them. He couldn't tell them, not yet. He wasn’t ready.   
"I promise I won't tell anybody, but it is better if they know." 

Wally sighed, "I know."

"Alright I got to go now, don't forget about tomorrow." He said walking out toward the street.

"Oh, and Wally?" He said turning around. "What you said earlier, about wanting to be a hero now that you have powers. You can be a hero without your powers, too. There's always a way you can help." 

And with that he took off in a rush of wind, leaving a trail yellow electricity behind him. "Cool." He said, grinning, before taking off as well.

 

Barry arrived back at Star Labs. "Hey so what happened, who's the mystery speedster? What did he say?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah you weren't answering us. We were worried sick." Caitlin added.

"Sorry, it's just, you guys are not going to believe this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy the past few weeks. Things are going to start picking up now that team flash knows about Wally. Thanks to everyone who has followed and/ or favorited this story! And don't forget to leave a comment!


	4. Meet the team

Joe had invited Iris over for breakfast that morning. So all four of them are currently seated at the dining table before heading to work and Wally went to school. Today’s the day The Flash said he would help train him, He’s a nervous wreck and a hundred percent sure that it shows, so it’s not a surprise when Joe and Iris question him about it.

“Wally are you alright? You’ve hardly eaten anything.” Joe worried.

“Yeah, you normally eat almost as much as Barry, no offense Barry.” Iris said.

“None taken.” Barry replied, shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

Iris turned around to face him again “Anyway, what’s got you all worked up?” She asked. 

“Uh, it’s nothing. I just, have a presentation today for school. That’s all.” Wally lied smoothly.

They didn’t seem to fully accept that as the whole truth, but thankfully they didn’t press any further and instead changed the conversation to Iris’s most recent article. However, he swore he felt Barry’s eyes trained on him for the rest of breakfast.

He’s a complete mess the rest of the day. Forgetting stuff, tripping over nothing, and accidentally knocking things over. ‘I've turned into Barry' he thinks. He can’t wait for school to get out. And if waiting for the bell to ring on a normal day wasn’t bad enough, try being a speedster. That clock has never moved slower in his life.

After what felt like an hour but, was really only a couple of minutes, the dismissal bell rang and Wally books it out of there. It’s a quarter ‘till 3 so he takes a couple laps around the city to pass the time and to run of his nervousness.

He wonders how The Flash will train him. What will this training even consist of? Is it more than just running? He also has a team, he knows that much. He’s been seen raising a hand to one of his earpieces before speaking multiple times. So, they’ll probably help as well. Honestly, he’s more worried about the prospect of complete strangers knowing his secret than the actual training.

At 3 o’clock sharp he makes his way to Star Labs. The building stands there in the heart of the city, tall and gleaming in the sunlight. What was once was a symbol of innovation and discovery, now serves as a reminder of what happened that night. 

He walks through the main entrance, and wonders about the lack of security. He also notices that thankfully on one of the monitors are instructions for how get the room they’ll be in. The building appears to be completely empty, the only sounds he hears are his footsteps echoing off walls. He grows more and more nervous as he goes up the elevator and down the corridor. Not even his excitement can mask his growing anxiety.

Walking down the final hallway, voices could be heard bickering from the end of the hall, a male and female voice. He picked up the words 'Star Trek’ ’Beam me up, Scotty' and 'not now, Cisco' before stepping into the cortex. 

The two were facing the other way, their backs turned to him. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. They immediately stopped talking and turned around to look at him.   
Surprised, he noticed the two were some of Barry’s friends, but The Flash was nowhere in sight. 

Cisco spoke first, "Oh hey you're early, man that's new, Ba-uh, Flash is never on time."

Caitlin glared at him before turning to Wally. "Wally, hello, you remember us, right? I’m Caitlin and this is Cisco. We were told you want us to help train you, correct?” 

"Um yeah, I do. So, you guys work with The Flash?" 

"Yes we do, I'm sort of like his personal doctor while Cisco builds the gadgets that help us take down other metahumans." 

"Together we make up Team Flash!" Cisco added.

Caitlin rolled her eyes before continuing, "We'll start as soon as Flash gets here, he really does tend to be late." And as if on cue, in a gust of wind that sent papers flying, The Flash appeared in the cortex. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late.”

He looked around the room and saw Wally standing off to the side. "Oh good. You’re here." Wally noticed his voice sounded different, it sounded odd, he was probably disguising it somehow. 

"Great now that everyone’s here we can get started.” Cisco stated.

The team got him caught up with the plan for that day. Since it was the first day, they would be taking it easy and checking his vitals and his control of his speed.

"Right, Wally if you could follow me into this room we can begin." Caitlin said. She lead him into a room with what appeared to be a giant treadmill and a wall made out of shipping boxes and packing peanuts."We'll start off by measuring your speed and vitals to get an idea of where you are. Just start running on the treadmill when you’re ready and don't worry, it's been 'Ciscoed' as he calls it, so it can handle your speed."

“Oh you bet it can." Cisco said from behind the glass.

Caitlin gave him a reassuring smile before heading back to join The Flash and Cisco behind the panel of glass. 

"Ready when you are.” Cisco called out.

Taking a deep breath, he started out slow but steadily increased his speed. He felt the thrill of running come back to him. He felt free and was no longer nervous, they were going to train and that's all that mattered. 

"200 mph." One of them called out. He ran faster. 250. Faster. 300. He heard Cisco cheering. 350. Even The Flash was grinning. 400.   
Then he started to feel sluggish and a little dizzy, but he pushed himself to go faster. 450. He vaguely heard the others yelling for him to slow down and stop, when he was flung off the treadmill and passed out. 

 

When he came to, he noticed he was on a hospital bed in room adjacent to the cortex. He was hooked up to an IV and there was bandages around his torso and right ankle. Sitting up, he grunted from the soreness coming from his chest. 

He then heard footsteps coming from the cortex and stepping into the room he was in.

"Wally, I see you're awake, how are you feeling? Do you feel any pain? Do you want me to get you anything? You took quite a fall there are you -?" 

"I'm fine Caitlin, thanks for asking, just a little sore." 

She looked at monitor beside his bed before speaking again. "Yes that's to be expected, you cracked 2 of your ribs and sprained your ankle. They should be healed up by now, but some soreness is to be expected." 

"Wait… healed? How long was I out for?" He asked becoming worried. 

"Oh, no need to worry you were only out for a couple of hours. You passed out due to acute hypoglycemia which explains the IVs. But yes, your injuries should be completely healed by now, speedsters have accelerated healing capabilities due to their rapid cellular regeneration. The downside though is that you have an increased metabolism." 

"Still don't really see how that's a downside." Cisco commented. 

"It is if you have to consume at least 10,000 calories a day minimum and that's on a lazy day," Flash added, "And don't even get me started on how much all that costs." 

"Hey those calorie bars are like 3000 calories each, if you ever ate them you'd cut those costs in half."

"Have you tried them? They're terrible, I'll only eat them in desperate situations." 

"I'm working on it ok?" 

"Boys! Settle down, we have a guest." She said jerking her head towards Wally. She gave him an apologetic smile and turned to look back at the monitors.

"All your vitals appear to be fine. Just get some rest and you’ll be alright, but if you feel any pain or discomfort just let me know. And if it’s ok we'd like you answer a few questions before you go.”

"Yeah, sure.” He said, still trying to wrap around this new-found information. 

"Well, for starters, how exactly did you get your powers? Were you in Central City the day of the particle accelerator explosion?" Caitlin asked.

"I was actually, yes. I was there to check out the particle accelerator turning on. I got hit with, this wave of energy. It knocked me back and put me in a coma." 

“That explains how you got them, the explosion released dark matter and x-elements, which in turn caused people to gain superhuman abilities.” Cisco said.

"When exactly did you first notice you had gotten your powers?" Caitlin asked.

"There's not really an exact date, I kind of just started noticing little, weird occurrences, until one day I actually ran at super speed. But if I had to guess, probably about half a year ago." Wally answered.

Caitlin frowned. “That’s odd. I wonder why it took so much time for your powers to appear.”

“How long were you in a coma for?” Flash asked.

“Two months.” Wally replied.

“Could it be that since you were out for a shorter amount of time, it caused your powers to show up later? Or maybe people just react differently and it takes more time for some people?” Flash hypothesized.

“Perhaps, we are still seeing new metas even now, two years after the explosion. We should look into this more.”

 

"Alright let's move on instead, we can discuss this again later. Would you like to go over you results now?”

"Yeah. Sure." 

"Your vitals are similar to The Flash's which is good. Blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen levels all look good, just make sure you consume enough calories."

"Yeah, we don’t want you passing out again. Which reminds me, I really need to add some proper cushioning in that room.” Cisco added.

"Your top speed right before passing out was 463 mph. That also around the Flash's speed when he was starting out." 

"How fast can you run now?" Wally asked. 

"My top speed so far is Mach 3.3 or 2532 mph." The Flash replied.

‘Woah, that's fast' he thought.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we’ll get you up to speed in no time.” Cisco said ,noticing the shocked look on Wally’s face. 

They continued going over his results and the plan for his training until they were interrupted by an alarm coming from one of the monitors. "Robbery at Central City Bank on 4th and Lincoln Ave." Cisco announced. 

"Got it, I'll be right back." he said scattering papers everywhere.

"We really do need to get some paper weights around here." Caitlin said.

Caitlin and Cisco took their place behind the console giving instructions and monitoring vitals and such while Wally stood back and watched. After a few tense moments, The Flash arrived back in the cortex. "That's was quick." Cisco commented.

“Yeah, thankfully it wasn't a metahuman. Just your average bank robbers who thought they could get away. You’d think by now they’d know I can out run a bullet." 

"It’s getting kind of late, if you want we can pick up where left and start your actual training tomorrow if you’d like." Caitlin said. 

"Yeah I should probably head home now, thank you for agreeing to help, it means a lot to me."

"Of course Wally, we're here for you, man." Cisco said. 

He turned to leave and was half way across the room when a voice spoke.

“Wait, there’s one last thing.” Flash said.

Wally stopped in his tracks, wondering what he could be talking about.

The Flash looked at Cisco and Caitlin and nodded his head in silent communication with them. The two seemed to know what he was talking about and turned around to face Wally.

“Right, um, when you were passed out we were talking, and since you really seem to want to go through with all of this, we thought it was best if you know…” Cisco trailed off, looking at The Flash. “We all agreed and thought it’d be a lot easier, too. Plus it’d only be a matter of time before you’d figure it out.” He continued.

Was he being serious, was he really going to find out who The Flash was?

Flash took a couple steps toward him, stopping a few feet away from him. He gave Wally a small smile before grabbing the bottom of his cowl and pulling it back, revealing his face.

“…Barry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So incredibly sorry for the long wait hopefully the next one won't take as long. I really hope you all like this chapter, Wally finally got to meet team flash and will start training next chapter. Also as for how many calories Barry needs to eat, I went with the amount Barry said on the episode of Supergirl instead of Cisco's calculation of 850 tacos, which seemed like way too much.


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. I promise the other chapters won't take as long. But to make it up to you guys, here's and extra long chapter!

"...Barry?"

He couldn't believe it.

Barry Allen. Lanky, clumsy, nerdy, Barry Allen. The guy who he called a coward. The same guy who lived across the hall from him. That Barry Allen.

There was no way he was The Flash, it has to be some kind of trick-a joke...

But it made sense. And the more he thought about it, the more he believed it. The sudden disappearances. All the crazy excuses and odd behavior. How did he not figure it out?

He stood there unmoving, eyes wide and mouth hanging open until someone snapped him out of his thoughts. "Wally? Are you alright?" They were looking at him with concern.

"Um, yeah," he spoke at last, "It’s just, a lot to take in. I mean, this whole time, it was you? How?”

Barry nodded, "The night the particle accelerator exploded I was struck by lightning and ended up in coma for nine months. When I woke up I found that I could run faster than the speed of sound. I decided to use my powers for good and with the help of my team, I became The Flash." He explained.

“That explains a lot, actually. Listen, I’m really sorry for calling you a coward and everything, and I know we got off on the wrong foot bu- “

“It's alright Wally, you didn’t know.” Barry cut in.

His face turned serious before continuing, “But it's important that you not tell anyone about my secret. More than enough people know already."

“Do Joe and Iris know?”

Barry nodded. “Joe found out pretty soon. I was taking down an evil meta, Clyde Mardon. Joe was working on a case that involved him. He was there when I took him down. Iris figured it out a few months after. I wanted to tell her sooner, but Joe convinced me to keep it a secret from her.”

“And how did she take that news?” Wally asked, already knowing the answer.

Barry winced. “Not good. She found out when I was reassuring her after the Reverse Flash took her boyfriend, she grabbed my hand, and there was this, spark. Apparently something like that happened while I was in my coma. So she put 2 and 2 together.”

“And finding out that I’m the Flash plus everything else that happened that night did not help. But she had every right to be mad and disappointed at me.”

“Boyfriend? That was Eddie right, her ex-fiancé? What happened to him?” Wally asked.

Joe, Iris, and Barry had mentioned him a couple of times. But he didn’t know much other than he was Iris’s ex-fiancé and that something had happened to him a few months ago.

“It turned out that the Reverse Flash is actually a descendant of Eddie. Eobard Thawne is his name. Eddie, he sacrificed his life by killing himself so that Eobard never existed in the first place.” Cisco explained, looking downcast.

“What, -what did the Reverse Flash do? Why did he take Eddie?” He gulped. If this Reverse Flash was one of Flash’s villains, why had he not heard of him before?

“He took Eddie because, if he and Iris got together, then he would never exist. And there’s this, newspaper from the future, that says that I marry Iris instead. So he needed to keep them apart.”

Barry’s eyes glazed over before he continued. “Thawne, was the man who killed my mother. Apparently we’d been fighting for years, until one day he traveled to past to kill me, before I became the Flash. But a future version of me intervened and got my past self out of there. The Reverse Flash killed my mom instead, and my dad was framed for her murder.”

“That night Thawne lost his speed and was unable to get back to his own time. So he staged a car accident, one where Tess Morgan died and Thawne was able to take over the identity of Harrison Wells, who was beginning to build Star Labs.”

“He spent 15 years impersonating him.” Barry scoffed. “He was right under our noses. Basically stalking us, and training me to go faster, so that he could get home.” He finished, looking down at the ground.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, and Wally regretted asking about him.

“I’m really sorry for asking about him, he’s clearly a sore subject for you guys.”

“It’s fine Wally, there’s a lot that you don’t know yet, we would have had to tell you someday. And the sooner the better.”

“You should really be getting home now, Wally,” Caitlin said, “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and we don’t want Joe to get worried.”

“Right. You’re, not going to tell him, right? You guys promised.” He was worried. Now that he knew who team flash was and how closely connected they were to Joe and Iris. He wasn’t ready to tell them, not yet.

“Of course not, we’ll keep your secret safe, promise. You can tell them when you’re ready.” She assured.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t get much sleep that night. He kept thinking about his day at Star Labs. He’d gotten answers and explanations about his powers and he had learned so much from them. But there was still so much to learn.

And he couldn’t wait to go back.

He woke up bright and early the next day. Normally on Saturdays he would sleep in, but he had a full day of training ahead of him. The team at Star labs had wanted to start early and go more in depth with his training.

He made his way over to Star Labs and to the cortex. There he saw Barry in his Flash suit, cowl down and gloves off, and Caitlin and Cisco each carrying a box filled with gadgets of some kind

"Hey Wally, we’re just loading up the last of these boxes and we’ll be on our way." Barry said.

"On our way? Aren’t we going train here?" Wally asked.

"For this part of the training we thought we’d go to our other training facility." Barry answered.

"You guys have another training facility?"

"Well, it’s not ours... technically." Cisco admitted.

“It’s an abandoned aircraft testing facility, there’s lots of space there so we use it every now and then.” Caitlin explained, noticing the look of confusion on his face.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally then began to head out of the cortex and make their way outside of the building. There he saw a van with the Star Labs logo printed on the sides. Caitlin and Cisco loaded up the last of boxes and climbed inside.

“All right, we’ll see you guys in a few minutes, later.” Cisco said before driving off.

That left him and Barry standing alone in an empty parking lot.

“So, are we going to head over there now, or…?” He trailed off.

“In a few minutes. There’s something I have to ask you.” He drew in a deep breath before continuing.

“So, I uh, just wanted to know if you’re doing alright. I mean, the past couple of days for you must have been a lot to take in. Especially since you’re hiding all of this from Joe and Iris. And we’re moving pretty quickly with your training. We just wanted to know how well you’re handling all of this.”

“I’m doing fine. It is a lot to take in, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Barry gave him a smile, “Great. But there’s one more thing, though.”

“I know you don’t want to Iris and Joe about your powers and training yet, but I really think you should tell them soon. I know you’ve only known them for a couple of months, but they are your family, and they care and love for you.”

“I’m not saying you should tell them tonight, but definitely think about it. They’re going to accept you no matter what. They might be a bit mad for hiding it from them and saying what we’re doing is dangerous, but it’ll be better if you told them yourself instead of them finding out themselves. They’re smart people, they’ll know somethings up and figure it out soon.” Barry finished, placing a hand on Wally’s shoulder.

“Anyways, if we leave now, I bet you we can get there before Cisco and Caitlin do.” Barry said, pulling his mask over his head. “I’ll race you over there.” He said, sending a sly smile towards him.

Wally smiled back, and felt his grin grow even bigger as Barry counted down and the two took off racing down the streets of Central City.

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Weaving through cars and buildings, he felt the breeze rush past his face, and could hear the laughter of the people he passed by, the smell of coffee as he raced past Jitters.

He glanced over at Barry and saw he was smiling, too. The joyous feeling of running was evident on his face as well.

They were running side by side. Barry was clearly holding back for Wally’s sake, but would occasionally put on an extra burst of speed cause him to try and keep up.

This time though, Wally decided to speed up, pulling ahead of Barry. He turned to look back at Barry, to see the expression on his face, but quickly regretted it when saw Barry pointing ahead of him.

He turned around quickly, narrowly avoiding running into a lamp post, but stumbled in the process. Barry smirked at him as raced past him, keeping the lead the rest of the way, as Wally’s cheeks burned red.

They finally arrived at Ferris Air. It was a big open area with an abandoned hangar and a long-paved strip of road. Caitlin and Cisco had yet to arrive, but they had passed by the van they were driving in not too long ago, and were expected to arrive any second now.

After about a minute, Cisco and Caitlin arrived and they helped unload the van and set up. He had just finished unloading the last of the equipment when Cisco came up to him holding red bundle and a helmet.

“Here you go,” he said, placing the items in his arms, “Put this on and we can get started.”

He looked down to examine what Cisco had given him and felt his cheeks grow red when he realized what the red bundle was and just how ‘small’ the suit was. He was about to protest when Barry interrupted.

“Hey Cisco-are you serious? Are you really giving him that?” Barry said, realizing what Cisco had gave him.

“Well yeah, I mean, he can’t just run in regular clothing. And since he’s not going to fit in one of your suits and I haven’t finished making his suit yet. It was the only thing we available on a short notice.”

“There had to be something else lying around, that thing is terrible and embarrassing.” Barry retorted.

“Wait, you’re making me a suit?” Wally cut in excitedly.

“Yeah, I have most of the design done, but it still needs a few finishing touches, and I need to pick a color scheme. I was thinking either yellow and red or red and silver. Either way it’s going to look dope.” Cisco told him.

Wally grinned. “Cool! I can’t wait to see when it’s done!”

“Great, now go put that on and we can get started.” Cisco told him.

His smile dampened as Cisco told him to put it on. He definitely did not want especially since Barry was so against it. But he figured he could make it through the day wearing that thing knowing that he would be getting his own suit soon.

Snapping the goggles over his eyes and putting the helmet on he now saw why Barry hated it. The suit was tight, uncomfortable, and unflattering. And the helmet and goggles only made him feel even more ridiculous.

He saw Cisco stifling a laugh when got back.

“Well, like I told Barry, at least you’ll be going so fast nobody will see you.”

He glared at Cisco, clearly not amused.

“Ok, now that we’re all set, let’s get started.” Caitlin said.

They had him do a few laps to warm-up while the team finished setting up.

“Alright, now that you’re all warmed up, we can start with the real training.” Cisco announced.

“Being a superhero is going to take more than just running around, and aside from learning cool moves like running up a building or tossing lightning, you got to learn how to dodge, weave, and fight. Which is why our first exercise is going to be an obstacle course.” Barry told him.

The landing strip had been transformed into a mini makeshift obstacle course. It was almost like a maze, with different paths and obstacles in the way.

“Your goal is to get through every obstacle and anything you come across, and avoid the cardboard cutout citizens. At the end, there will be a flag. Capture it and bring it back here to complete your assignment.”

“There’s also cameras and checkpoints along the way so that we can monitor your progress. Any questions?” Cisco explained to him from behind the setup monitors.

“Do I get any helpful advice?”

“Hm, be aware of moving objects. Oh, and be on the lookout for a surprise.” He wanted to know what this ‘surprise’ was, but figured that would be the most that Cisco would tell him about it.

Caitlin then came by to set up the sensors on his suit. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine, I made sure Cisco didn’t make it too hard for you. But just in case, I have ice and bandages nearby.”

Once she was done, he took his place near the entrance to the maze.

“Barry will be on standby in case you get stuck or hurt while in there. You ready Wally?” Caitlin called out.

“Ready!”

“On your mark, get set, GO!”

And he was off. He wasn’t running as fast as usual as he was trying to navigate his way through the maze, and was on the lookout for any obstacles Cisco threw his way.

Finally, he came across his first obstacle. The path was narrower and the walls were sturdier than the rest and had holes in them. As he passed by them, they began to shoot the colorful plastic balls at him.

Although they didn’t hurt, they were being thrown at him pretty fast and he had to make sure he didn’t step on the ones that were on the ground.

After that he came across a cardboard cutout of a man dressed in all black and a ski mask holding a bag of money. Classic bank robber. He barreled right through him, breaking the cutout in half and was on his way again.

Right. Left. Another left. Straight.

He made his way through the course. He’d only come across three dead ends so far, and felt like he was making excellent progress. Thankfully the obstacles weren’t too bad.

Most were obstacles where he had to duck or jump to avoid projectiles. He had only suffered a few scrapes and bruises which would heal quickly.

The worst so far had been when he tripped over a wire that caused some gas to be released and froze the path in front of him. He kept slipping and struggling trying to get across.

There had also been an instance where some sticky slime had been shot at his feet, making it almost impossible to run until he managed to get it off.

At last, he finally saw the flag down a long pathway in the middle of clearing. He raced towards it, stretching his hand out to grab it when one of the cardboard cutouts sprang up in front of him.

He almost crashed into it and didn’t know whether to laugh or be angry when he saw that the cutout was of Cisco holding a camera at an odd angle and sticking his tongue out.

Shaking his head, he ran around it and finally managed to capture the flag. He was just turning around, ready to speed off back to the team when he heard a whirring sound coming from behind him.

It was a drone.

This is what Cisco’s surprise was.

Immediately it started firing at him. He ran to avoid getting hit, making his way out through the maze, trying to remember the right path. It wasn’t until he got hit and nearly dropped the flag in the process that he saw what the drone was firing at him.

It was paintballs.

And boy did they hurt.

Despite his accelerated healing, he was sure it was still going to leave a nasty bruise on his back.

When he made it out of the maze, he was exhausted and covered in bruises and paint. And upon seeing the gleeful look on Cisco’s face when he emerged from the obstacle course he decided right then and there that he would seek his revenge.

After cleaning himself up, they did the exercise a couple more times. And while Caitlin and Cisco reset the course, Barry would give him tips and tell him what he did right or wrong.

Then, Barry ran back to the city to bring back food for a much-needed lunch break before continuing again.

“Alright, now we’ll move onto the next part of our training. Barry, will you do the honors.” Cisco said.

“Well, we thought that we should start teaching you some new tricks. We’ll start with running up buildings first.”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Come on, let’s get started.” Barry said, flashing to the side of the hangar.

“It’s not as high as most of the buildings in Central, but it’ll do.” Caitlin pointed out.

“Ok, so the trick here is to make sure you don’t slow down. If you start to slow down, then you’ll fall. Just keep running at a constant velocity all the way. I’ll show you.” He then ran up and back down the side of the building.

“See, it’s easy. This is one of the first tricks I learned. You’ll do great.” Barry finished giving him a smile of encouragement.

Feeling a bit nervous, he drew in a deep breath, took a few steps back and got into running start position.

And he took off running.

He reached the wall, placing his foot on the side of the building and pushed off, propelling himself up the wall, using his feet to push and carry him up.

Once he was halfway up and hadn’t fallen yet, his nervousness washed away. He was running up a building!

He was almost to the top, the roof of the building was visible now. Turning, he pushed off of the ledge and was running back down again. He was almost there.

Once he reached the ground, he skidded to a stop and punched his fist in the air.

“Yeah, I did it! And on the first try, too!”

 

* * *

 

After spending the rest of the day finishing up his training, the team decided to wrap things up, head back to Star labs and call it a day.

And after, unloading the equipment back into Star Labs, Barry and Wally finally made their way home. They were just entering through the front door when they heard a voice.

“Iris, you’re early- oh it’s you two. Where have you been all day? I was worried and you weren’t answering your phones.” Joe asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

He winced, he hadn’t checked his phone all day.

“At a friend’s house.” Wally answered while Barry said “At work.”

Wally inwardly groaned. This would not go well.

“Mhm, and the two of you just so happened to come home at the same exact time. Plus, this was your day off Barry.” Joe accused.

“Did I say work, I meant to say I was with Cisco and Caitlin. Um, and after Wally and I had plans to spend some uh, quality time together.”

Joe gave them a hard look. “And what did the two of you do then?”

“Bowling.”

“Got ice cream.” They said at the same time.

“We went bowling and then got some ice cream. Right Barry?”

“Yeah, that’s um, that’s what we did.”

Joe gave them suspicious look before speaking again.

“Okay, as much as I’m glad you’re spending time together, just give me a heads up next time okay? Barry you’re an adult, but Wally you’re underage and- is that paint on your cheek?”

He raised his hand to his cheek. He must have missed a spot while cleaning up. Cisco was really going to get it now.

“Never mind, I don’t even want to know. Just make sure to call or text me next time, okay?”

“Sorry Joe, we’ll make sure to tell you next time.” Wally replied.

“Good. Dinner is almost ready. I hope you two haven’t ruined your appetite with the ice cream you had. And Iris is coming over for dinner in a bit. So, I suggest you two help set up the table or I might have to ask more questions about your little, boys night out.” He threatened before walking back to the kitchen.

Once Joe was out of ear shot, they finally relaxed.

“Dude, you suck at lying.”

“Yeah well I thought Joe wasn’t going to come home so early today.”

“Excuses, excuses. Honestly though, how did you even manage to keep you being the Flash a secret from Iris for so long? I mean Joe must have had to bail you out like a hundred times.”

“Alright, alright, I know. Lying isn’t my best skill.”

“Your damn right, next time, leave it to a pro.” He bragged, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go set up the table, or else Joe will go full on detective mode on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow or leave a review!


End file.
